An electronic apparatus that is provided with an image sensor in which an image capturing chip of the backside illumination type and a signal processing chip are laminated (hereafter, referred to as a laminated type image sensor) has been proposed (refer to Patent Document #1). In such a laminated type image sensor, the image capturing chip of the backside illumination type and the signal processing chip are laminated together so as to be connected together at each of predetermined regions via micro bumps.